Cake
by Kristen Hiwatari
Summary: All I wanted was my cake. But damn you for taking it away from me! 1x2 pairing naturally


**Authors Note:** Hey everyone. I know, I know, I fail at updating my stories and I am sorry. And you are all probably wondering why the hell I'm putting up another story and not the chapters of the other fics. Weeeeellll I've been writing this small one-shot for the past year and a bit. And I kept getting stuck.

WELL NO MORE!! It is done. It was meant to be a silly little comedy/romance but as I wrote it, my ever hidden muse decided that it would take the serious route. Not that I'm complaining.

**Summary:** All I wanted was my cake. But damn you for taking it away from me! 1x2 pairing (naturally)

**Warnings:** Fluff and some sweet sweet man loving. XP You no like YOU NO READ!!!

**Disclaimer:** My wonderful brain reminded me to tell me that I do not own these wonderful boys. Such a pain.

* * *

People often say to me that you can't always have your cake and eat it too. But I tend to disagree. What the hell is the point of having a cake if you cannot enjoy the sweet taste of it, after all the hard work you went through to get it in the first place. I enjoy the process of getting the cake, going to the store, spending what seems hours in front of the cake display window, before picking the most perfect cake. I enjoy digging through my pockets and wallet trying desperately to find the right amount of change and smiling with glee as I place the correct amount on the counter and having my package passed to me, wrapped up nice and tight.

What I don't enjoy is going home, finding my lover in the kitchen with a stern look on his face when he sees my box. Knowing it's filled with a sugary sweet treat, also knowing that I take great delight in eating it over the weekend. I don't enjoy that he takes my cake out of my hands, the cake that took me hours to pick and all my spare change. It's not like I was spending his money, his time, buying this banana and chocolate cake, with chocolate icing and red roses, made out of icing, around the edges.

He tells me that if I eat it all the time, I'll get sick. But I haven't yet. This is the one thing that I really get defensive about in our relationship, I mean it's not like I tell him not to buy all those bath products (Which I have to say takes up quite a bit of room in the bathroom), knowing full well he will just give me that look that I cannot win against. It's highly unfair, and this time I put my foot down.

"Duo… my cake" I say advancing on him with a small glare on my face. I know that he's all but immune to it, but I will try anything to get my cake back.

"Heero…if you eat cake all the time you'll get fat and I don't want to have sex with a fat person." He says as he dodges my grabbing hands. I love my Duo greatly but he is crossing the line.

"I'm not getting fat!" I exclaim as I try to grab for my cake again, but he puts it above his head. Damn him for being taller than me. And damn him for calling me fat. I'm not fat!

"But you will....just think all those calories! No more cake for you!" He gives me a swift kick and while I'm distracted, runs away. The kick didn't hurt but it did catch me off guard, much to my eternal dismay. This is the first time that he hasn't given it back to me after a little disagreement which this is only the third time we have had a disagreement about my cake eating.

I have changed since the war. I've opened up a great deal and I now have fun, something a few years ago I had no concept on. This is all mainly due to Duo. He stuck with me through thick and thin while I went through my changes. I went from being angry to sad to depressed back to angry and then to how I am now. He taught me to feel, to love and I grew to love him very much. Without him I don't know where I'd be right now or what I'd be like.

I also grew to love cake, as you can possibly tell. It was a complete accident that I stumbled into the cake shop. But ever since then, I've gone every weekend. I'm known by all those in the shop and they find it amusing that I'm like a kid on Christmas when it comes to cake. They dearly love to tease me, but I take it. I just don't know why Duo is so against me eating my cake. I do give him some and he enjoys it a lot, especially the chocolate mud cake.

"Duo...Please give me back my cake" I call down the hallway. I'm not going to chase him, that would provoke him further, and then I won't be able to get my cake back as soon as I would like. No with Duo it's best to make him come to you rather than the other way.

I sit in the kitchen and continue my reflection of the past, my thoughts on one thing, Duo. It took him two years to wear down my 'perfect soldier' persona. When we talk about it now he says he didn't leave me during that time because he loved me that much. I am still shocked that he loved me back then and that he loved me enough to stick to me during those times where he saw me at my worst and when I physically and verbally abused him.

I sometimes feel like I don't deserve him. It's something that I struggle with all the time. He deserves so much more than me, for I have nothing to offer him. He's so different from me, even though I've changed. We are still very opposite in personalities. I put my head on my arms and stare at his chair that sits opposite mine.

Once the war had finished, the other Pilots had gone their separate ways. Quatre to take over his families company, Trowa went with him, Of course. Wufei joined the preventers, an organization set up to keep the peace, and ended up marrying Sally Po. That had been a shock since Wufei had treated woman during the war with slight disregard.

Duo had originally gone back to L2 and worked with Hilde at the scrape yard. One day he had just upped and left, tracking me down, where at the time I was being a bodyguard to Relena. He came to me and asked to be able to stay with me until he could find a place. He has never left.

I don't know why I agreed to let him live with me now I'm glad I did. From day one he started to slowly change me, at first I think he didn't mean to do it. And I tried to stop it from happening. I was afraid, and I can freely admit that now. I was afraid of what Duo was doing to me, I was afraid of the outcome for I never knew any of the things that he taught me. Like I said I had no idea what fun was or how to have it.

He made me live outside all the training that I had received. It was he who made me face up to all that I had done and all that had been done to me. He in a way was my very own personal Psychiatrist, but he was one who knew what I had been through. I remember that when I finally broke down, after so many years of hurt, pain and guilt, everything was released. He held me, I threw abuse and my fists, and yet he still held me. I think it was then that I fell in love with him.

A plate with a slice of the cake I had brought appeared in front of my face and I felt Duo place his hands on my neck, massaging it. I hadn't even heard him come in, a few years back I would have had my gun out.

"What are you thinking about?" I shiver as I feel his hot breath on my ear and hear his husky voice. I sit up, unwrapping my arms and reach behind me to wrap my arms around his neck.

"You" I say turning my head to the side. I see him smile as I lean in to kiss him. My lips brush against his softly as I look into his violet eyes. I can see the love in his eyes clearly. He smiles at me and moves around so he is sitting on my lap.

"Good thoughts I hope" He said wrapping his arms around my waist, his head resting on in the crook of my shoulder. I kiss the top of his head and then rested my head on it.

"Mmmhm" I said, playing with his braid. It's gotten longer now we are older, and he still refuses to get it cut, not that I ever ask him too. "About how lucky I was that you stayed with me" I feel his breath on my neck as he chuckles.

"I'm the lucky one" He says kissing my neck softly. "Heero, you are everything I've ever wanted, I'm surprised that I did scare you off." I snort, like that would ever happen.

"Never" I say as I hug him to me tightly. "You tired?" I ask as I feel him yawn. He nods and snuggles further into my embrace. I chuckle and stand up with him in my arms. He yelps slightly at the sudden movement, but quickly settles back down.

As I walk out of the kitchen, towards the bedroom, I look back at the table and see the cake sitting there. I smile and turn away.

As much as I love cake, I love my Duo more.

* * *

Done!!!! Awwwww so sappy.

Review...PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I'll....I'll give you......CAKE if you do. Sweet Sweet CAKE!!

Luff

KH


End file.
